


The Story of Us

by THlover94



Series: Slave To Love [4]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: F/M, How They Met, Interview, Marriage, Story of Us, married at seventeen, young loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THlover94/pseuds/THlover94
Summary: Tom and Rebecca are on a holiday break from Tom's filming. While in New York, Luke sets up an appearance on a talk show to talk about Tom's life and career and he only agrees if Rebecca can appear on the show with him. During the interview they tell the story of how they met.





	

"Alright you love birds, are you ready to go out there?" Luke said as he walked into the dressing room that Tom and I are in. 

"Love? Are you ready?" Tom says as he grabs my hand and smiles. 

"I guess." I said with nervousness

"Darling, it'll be just fine. I'll be with you the entire time!" Tom pulls me in for a tight embrace. 

"Well. Let's get going!" Luke said interrupting our silent moment. Tom grabs my hand and we follow Luke to the stage door. 

Tom and I are in New York visiting my family for New Years, and of course, instead of letting us have a nice break from all of Tom's filming, Luke had to agree for him to do this interview. Basically, it's a talk show that has a bunch of different celebrities come on and talk about their lives. And my husband, the great man that he is, only agreed to do the show if I went on with him. And here we are..... 

"Mr. and Mrs. Hiddleston, you'll walk on stage as soon as Elizabeth announces you. Just have a seat on the couch." Some random guy with headphones on said. 

"Tom? I'm freaking out. I don't think I can do this." I said griping His hand tighter and grab his upper arm with my other hand. 

"Rebecca, darling, you'll be fine. All they are gonna do is ask us about our life. How hard is that?" He said kissing my forehead. 

"I just wish we didn't have to do this in front of a live audience.... I hope I don't fall or something." I say with a laugh. 

And before Tom could answer back the audience begins applauding as Elizabeth Moore walks on. 

"Oh god. This is it." I say to myself. 

"Good afternoon everyone! My name is Elizabeth Moore and welcome to Talk Celebrity. Our final Celebrity of the year is known for his role as Loki in Marvel's Avengers and Thor franchises. He is also know for his dashing good looks and incredibly sexy British accent. So please give a warm welcome to Tom Hiddleston and his beautiful and extremely lucky wife, Rebecca Hiddleston." 

Tom tightens his hold on my hand as we walk out on stage into the sea of screams and applause. We both wave to the audience as we make our way to the couch we give Elizabeth and hug and sit down. Tom letting go of my hand. 

"Welcome! It's so good have you both here!" She says. 

"Thank you it's our pleasure." Tom answers for the both of us. 

"Before we get into all of your current films and life. I want to go back to the beginning of your relationship. Tell me how did an American girl and a British boy get married at seventeen? 

"Darling. Why don't you tell it." Tom says looking at me with a smile. 

I feel like I'm gonna puke. Stay strong Rebecca!!! 

"Uh yes... well..." trying to find the words and Tom grabs my hand and squeezes it trying to calm my nerves. 

"My father was in the Air Force and when I was nine, he was sent to England, and we lived in Windsor. Fast forward a couple of years, I was fifteen years old, it was the beginning of the holiday break. my best friend and I decided to head to a little cafe in town. We walked in and there was a whole bunch of boys sitting in the shop laughing and joking around. Well my friend, knew some of the boys and went over to say hello and they of course asked us to sit with them and we did. We all had a great time and I remember this one boy who was sitting across from me had the curliest blond hair and would not stop staring at me." I said. 

"I couldn't stop staring at you because you had something on your face." Tom said winking at me and the entire audience erupted into laughter. I turned and smacked him on his arm. 

"Whatever!" I laughed. 

"Anyway... when we were done and my friend and I were about to leave, Tom grabbed my hand and asked me if I'd like to go out with him sometime. I said yes, gave him my number and that was the beginning." I said looking up at Tom. 

"Talk about love at first sight. What happened after that first meeting." Elizabeth said. 

"Well, after the first date I knew that Rebecca and I had something special and I knew that she was the one for me. It's strange, I know, considering we were fifteen, but there was something about her that just made me feel home. I loved everything about her." He said with the softest tone. I couldn't help but blush. 

"We dated for about two years before we got married. On our one year together that is when I asked her to marry me. I had no engagement ring because I was trying to save enough money to buy her a wedding ring. I'm was honestly surprised she said yes." He rubbed his stubble with his hand. 

"Why? Everything you said about me was exactly the way I felt about you. I was praying for the day you asked me to marry you." I said. Both of us smiling at each other like loons. 

"The scariest part was telling our parents. I was so worried that they wouldn't let us get married." Tom continued. 

"We got them all together for a meal and that is when I made the announcement. You should have seen the look on their faces. They were in shock. My father and her father asked to speak with me in another room and my mother and her mother spoke with Rebecca. Our mothers as well as our fathers asked if Rebecca was pregnant." We both laughed. 

"Which, I guess is understandable considering our age." I interrupted. 

"But after a very long talk about school, weddings, the whole nine yards, both sets of parents agreed. And then that next July we were husband and wife." Tom grabbed my hand once more. 

"I had the wedding of my dreams. It was simple but beautiful and was surround by our friends and family." The memories of our wedding day flashing in my mind. 

"Did you have a honeymoon?" Elizabeth asked 

"No we didn't. See I was just about to finish my last year in Eton and Rebecca's father retired and her family was moving back to the states as soon as Rebecca graduated school. Becky moved in with my mother. With all of that going on we decided to hold off until things settled." Tom said with a little guilt. 

"And we still haven't had a honeymoon 9 years later!" I laughed as well as the audience. 

"After Tom finished Eton, he went on to Cambridge and we moved into our first apartment. This is bad, but I had no desire to go to school so I worked a two jobs at a couple of restaurants and took care of the apartment while he went to school." I said. 

"You are still very young. Any plans to go to school?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Uh considering where Tom and I are at right now. No probably not." I said 

After a few more questions about our marriage and about Tom's career the interview ended. Elizabeth thanked us and the audience. And I finally was able to breathe again. Tom and I walked back to our dressing room after the crew thanked us for our time. 

 

"That wasn't so bad." Tom said walking in the room and shutting the door behind him. 

"No. I guess not." I said as I was taking of my heels and walking over to Tom, who was taking off his suit jacket. 

"I love you! In case you didn't know that. And thank you for those beautiful things you said about me and our marriage." I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. He his hands found my waist. 

"Ditto darling!" He said kissing me again. I smile up at him and release my arms from his neck. 

"Do you think we can have sex right here in this dressing room?" I asked seductively. 

And just as my fingers popped the first button of Tom's dress shirt, there was a knock at the door and Luke walked in. 

"Never mind" I grumble and Tom laughs. 

"Never mind what?" Luke asked. 

"Nothing that your little ears should hear" I say sarcastically. 

"Uh gross.... anyway, great show kids! The audience loved you both. Now you all are free until next month and if you don't need anything I'm gonna head to my hotel for a nice long sleep." He says heading towards the door. 

"Luke." I say 

"Yes ma'am." He smiles. 

"Why don't you come to my parents house this evening. We are having dinner and I know they'd love to have you." 

"Yes Luke, come and join us mate." Tom said as he undid his tie. 

"Well if you insist. I'd love too." He said.


End file.
